undertale: magic lovers
by Sir Mature
Summary: this takes place 9-10 years after the pacifist run, chara who lives in frisk head has an idea on how to get asriel back but somethings gose wrong now frisk has to adjust to a sudden change.
1. the beginning

_**Omg you clicked my story - thanks.**_

 _Where am I_ , Frisk thought confused to where she was. She looks around but all she can make out are flowers that were planted all over the place. Huh weird. she thought to herself. She decides to try looking around to see if there was some way out of here.

" **boo** ," Chara whispered.

Frisk let out a yelp as she jumps into the air. Chara just laughs at Frisk even when being yelled at. Ever since frisk freed the monsters Chara has been very annoying, she's either annoying frisk or plotting about how to annoy her. But other than that she been a great friend.

"What the hell!" frisk shouted, she was pissed

" **What it's just a joke** " Chara teased.

"That's it as soon as we get back I'm getting you out of my head even if I have to rip you out of my soul" frisk shouted still pissed.

" **Geez I'm sorry ok** " Chara said slightly annoyed

"(sigh)Sorry I'm just tired, look let's just find a way out of here and maybe way I'm here, to begin with," frisk had finally calmed down,

Frisk starts looking for clues on how she ended up here, she looks everywhere but she had no idea why or how she ended up here. She was about to give up Before Chara finally told her.

" **Frisk it was me, I'm the one who brought you down here** " her voice was a lot quieter, she's never quite so frisk knew something was bothering her.

"W-wait what, how, why," frisk said stumbling over her words over her words.

" **I know how we might be able to save Asriel** "

Frisk was shocked "but how, " she asked

" **Frisk you my locket, the one you're wearing** ,"Chara asked

"yeah?" Frisk said confused where Chara was going with this.

" **Open it** " Chara demanded

Frisk never tried opening the locket before so she had no idea what might be inside of it.

She slowly opens the locket…

 _ **Authors note:**_

.- bye


	2. sudden changes

_**Ok here comes chapter 2 note that this is a rewrite of the chapter, i just didn't think it was good enough so i rewrite the entire thing(almost)... so you survive reading the first chapter but can you survive the second, let's find out. P.S this chapter was inspired by another undertale fanfic like this called the story of after and the reboot, story of the surface, so please check it out, oh and the author is bakugan 15, his is way better.**_

 **Frisk**

She opens the locket.

"It's a monster soul, but how" Frisk was cut out by the sound of cracking, the soul was splitting, she quickly reacted, she grabbed the soul and shoved it back into the locket and closed it.

"That was close. Ok now time for questions, first whose soul is that and second how did you get it in the first place" frisk questions her.

" **That's Asriel's And my soul** "Chara explained. Frisk stood there in amazement.

"how long has that been there, and how did it get into this locket. Frisk asked

" **Ever since we died years ago, as for how it got there, It happened right when we died I tried to save the soul so I pushed it to the nearest vessel which happens to be the locket around my neck** " Chara explained.

 **Sans**

Sans had just woke up, he was really tired from the training she undying and papyrus had the day before. Sans never really wakes up early but he was really hungry, as he walked out to the kitchen he noticed that Frisk's door was opened, she never leave's her door opened so naturally, he goes to check on her.

"Hey kid, you awa-" Sans stopped and quickly realized that Frisk wasn't here "shit" he yelled/whispered as He rushed over to toriel and asgore room and yelled that frisk was missing. Soon enough Toriel and asgore were freaking out so they start to ask Sans where she might be, Sans knew that if Frisk were to be anywhere it would be back at the underground for pretty obvious reasons.

"Tori, Asgore, grab my hand, were getting Frisk back" and without question, they grabbed Sans's hand and gripped it tight.

 **Frisk**

"where here," Frisk said proudly as she walked up to the giant door. It was the entrance to the ruins it was old and cracked with vines growing all over it.

" **Wow the entrance to the ruins, it's a lot bigger than I remember,** " Chara said amazed how at the size of the door.

"Let's just go in," frisk said slightly nervous, Chara noticed and used this opportunity to tease her.

" **What's the matter, scared"** Chara mocked.

"N-NO!" Frisk said embarrassed.

"Whatever" Chara said trying to hold back from laughing. Frisk proceeded to open the door and walked through, it was dark and wet the only light she could see at the very end of the hallway. Vines were growing all over the walls in here to just like on the door.

"You think flowey did this" Frisk said nervous once again.

" **Who knows** ," Chara said unsure if it was Flowey or not. Frisk finally got to the end of the long hallway, she makes their way into Toriel's old house.

"It's just as I remember it," Frisk said making her way through the house trying not to get side tracked. They could tell they were not alone. as they went through the ruins they could hear someone talking and it only grew louder as they progressed.

"Ok, here goes everything," frisk said looking up delta rune above them.

"Well look who decided to show up," flowey said looking up at Frisk

"How long has it been, 8 years" Flowey explains, he looked like crap. Frisk slowly walked up to him, his expressing changed from a creepy smile to a kinda sad face like he was trying not to cry. Frisk stayed silent

"Why, why are you here, is it to mock me or do really think you can save me, hahaha. You really are an idiot" he said going back to his creepy smile again. Frisk just kept walking toward him.

" **Frisk what are you doing**!" Chara shouted into frisks ear.

"Don't worry, I think I know what I'm doing?" frisk said with confidence as she Made her way over to flowey.

"Flowey please listen I can help you, I can save you. Just please let me" Frisk slowly opened

The locket, Chara praying I frisk head. Flowey then shot his pellets at Frisk. 1/20 HP.

"Ugh, shit" frisk shouted in pain. Chara screaming in her head. Flowey shot the last pellet at Frisk knocking her to the ground. She could see her soul it was splitting into two. But little did she know that when she fell the locket popped open and the monster soul hovers next to frisk's soul before also starting to split. The two souls started spinning around each other before a huge light blinded frisk.n-no. She thought before everything went black.

 **group/sans/tori/asgore**

They looked everywhere they went as they progressed through the underground but there was no sign of Frisk. After 30 minutes they finally arrived at the entrance of the ruins.

"She has to be here," Toriel said with panic in her voice.

"Come on we can't waste any more time" Sans shouted. They sprinted through the ruins hoping that frisk was there when they were stopped by some vines blocking the way.

"Don't worry I can teleport us, though," sans said. So they grabbed his arm and with a flash of light, the 3 ended up on the other side.

 **Frisk**

Frisk had just woken up. With Chara yelling in her ear as if we killed someone.

" **Holy shit Frisk, what the fuck was you thinking you almost killed yourself and I've been screaming at you for a solid 5 minutes!** " Chara screamed. Frisk stood up unable to see straight, her vision was blurred and she felt disoriented. This room seems smaller. She thought but push it aside. She the gasped as she looked over Asriel's body.

"D-did it work," she said unsure if this was just a dream or what. Asriel the woke up letting out a huge yawn. Frisk put her hand on his shoulder.

"Asriel ar-" she stopped and looked at her hand, it was white and furry, she the looked at herself.

"I'm a monster!" Frisk almost fainted.

" **sorry I forgot to tell you,** " Frisk looked back to where she was sitting, her clothes ripped and dirty. She had grown about 1 foot taller, she had to get a better look at herself so she grabbed her phone and had a proper look at herself. Frisk's boss monster body had retained about the same waist size but everything else had changed. She was now Busty. Very busty. While her boobs previously had been pretty small as a B sized bra, they were now at least a DD or F sized. She didn't know what she would do with such a massive rack,(author starts laughing). She also had really slick, clean fur covered thighs that she thought looked really good on her. Chara even agreed.

" **Geez Frisk, you really got an upgrade, you look like gold** ," Chara said amazed at Frisk attractiveness. Frisk blushed deeply but remembered that Asriel was just waking up. She quickly runs behind something to make sure she wasn't seen.

 _ **Authors note:**_

Ugh that was a pain to rewrite but soo worth it, thanks so much for reading this i had to write it in about 10 hours so sorry if it's a little rushed.- ok see you in the next one were my favorite character comes in


	3. new begining

_**Ok two things, first thank you to**_ _ **Trashy Author**_ _ **for your feedback if it wasn't for you i wouldn't have rewriting the ENTIRE chapter 1 and 2 two because they were crap. And don't worry**_ _ **Gabby 2548**_ _ **i'm going to keep writing this till i can't feel my fingers(probably)...well go check out chapter 1 and 2 if you want to see a more refined version of it or just keep reading. but anyway, enjoy.**_

 **Group/Sans/Toriel/Asgore**

The three ran through the ruins like there was no tomorrow.

"Frisk where are you," toriel shouted with panic in her voice. Three were about to give up their search when they heard a noise from around the corner.

"Mom," Frisk whispered, the three race around the corner and embraced Frisk.

"Kid don't scare us like that," Sans said relieved that Frisk was ok.

"Frisk w-what happened to you, you're a monster now, how!" Toriel asked shocked.

"Hey look on the bright side, now you're a TRUE Dreemurr now," Sans said trying to funny as always, but Toriel is the only one that finds him funny, Asgore hates it and Frisk just doesn't really care anymore.

"Look it's a long story, for now, I need clothes and to show you something," frisk said. Sans and asgore handed her their jackets and a scarf.

"Thanks. Ok now time for the big surprise, but please don't freak out," Frisk asked.

 **Asriel**

Asriel has just woken up he looks around the room but he can't see very much, he looks down in shock.

"I-I have arms and legs, how is this possible," Asriel said confused, he tried standing up but was having troubles using his, he had been a flower so long that he forgot how to stand up straight, he was about to give up until he heard some footsteps right behind him, he spun around to see who it was but was hit in the face by his ear.

"A-Asriel, is it really you," toriel said in shock, she grabbed Asriel and hugged him tightly, Asriel was about to cry, he couldn't believe it. His asgore then joined the hug.

"We're so glad your alright" asgore said tearing up.

"Hey azzy," frisk said staring down at him.

"Wait, who are you," Asriel asked. Frisk just giggled.

"My name is frisk, frisk Dreemurr," she explained. Asriel's eyes widened.

"Frisk what happened to you and why are you " Asriel asked shocked.

"Long story, I'll explain when were back home," frisk said.

"Speaking of home let's get going," sans said, everyone grabbed his hand and they disappeared in the blink of an eye. There was a huge flash of blue as they reappeared in the house scaring the crap out of papyrus.

 **Back home**

"AHH, WHAT THE HECK SANS, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING," Papyrus shouted.

"Hello, there papyrus" toriel greeted him.

"OH, LADY TORIEL AND KING ASGORE HOW ARE YOU, WAIT WHO ARE THOSE TWO, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU MADE MORE CLONES,"Papyrus shouted, everyone laughed, he just stood there confused.

"Papyrus it's me, frisk," frisk explained. Papyrus was shocked.

"WOWIE THATS AMAZING, HUM- I MEAN FRISK," papyrus shouted. Frisk giggled.

"BUT WHO'S THE OTHER ONE," Papyrus asked.

"H-howdy papyrus, I'm Asriel," Asriel said weakly. Toriel noticed and quickly intervened.

"Let's get you to bed asriel for now, frisk has some explaining to do," toriel said with a worried look on her face.

"Ok mom" Asriel replied. Toriel then guided Asriel to frisk's bedroom.

"Frisk Asriel is going to be sleeping in your room, for the time being, is that ok," toriel asked.

"Yeah that's fine but, I only have one bed, where is he gonna sleep," frisk new the answer but asked away.

"You're gonna have to share a bed for the night," toriel replied.

"Ok," frisk said walking back over to the couch. Their couch was small and could only fit two people but it was the softest thing to sit on. Toriel the headed upstairs holding Asriel guiding him to frisk room and laying him in the bed in the middle of the room.

"Ok now time for some explaining," toriel said walking down upstairs. Toriel then made her way to the couch and sat down next to frisk. Frisk the took a deep breath and proceeded to tell toriel everything about Asriel and how she saved him.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in I might need some time to think," toriel said still processing what Frisk said.

"Well I'm going to rest for a bit my child, oh and also I put two of my robes up in your room to wear until we get u some clothes.

"Ok mom'" make her way upstairs and grabbing one of the robes before making her way down stair.

"well looks like everyone's out for the day I guess I'm going to sit here and watch some TV," she said as she grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch. 4 hours later toriel walked into the room and saw Frisk asleep, she woke her up and told her if she's tired then she should go sleep in her room and not on the couch.

"Ok," she said as she stumbled up the stairs and open the door to her room. She then climbed in next to Asriel and fell asleep.

 _ **Author's note:**_

Ok what a way to end chapter 3 huh. Sorry this one isn't as long it was meant to include the second day too but i noticed how long it took me to write this so i decide to give it to you like this and leave day 2-3 in the next chapter And also That was really fun to write so i hoped you enjoy reading it, ok see you in chapter 4 :-)


End file.
